


Changeable

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, John Teases Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, Sherlock has a hair trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never seen this John before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeable

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. This. Came out of nowhere while I was trying to write something else entirely. I blame this on the following mental image. 
> 
> BAMF!John, leaning against the counter, hip cocked, his arms crossed across his chest, an eyebrow raised and his eyes just devouring a naked Sherlock (who is running around naked for reasons unknown) standing in front of him. Sherlock is turned on beyond all possible belief by this frank appraisal from John. 
> 
> Cause. Yeah. Yum. Anyways. Enjoy, and I love all comments and any criticism!

John made his way up the stairs to the flat, closing his phone with a loud snap. Long day, coupled with a long night with Sherlock had left him feeling exhausted. Funny how a text from an old mate managed to reverse almost all of that. He opened the door with a grin and hung up his jacket, kicking his shoes off next before going to the kitchen to start the kettle. 

“Sherlock? Tea?” He called out, peeking into the sugar bowl, yes, still housing fingers. Spare sugar bowl it was then. John opened it and inspected the contents carefully, sniffing and tasting a small amount before being reassured that Sherlock had not done anything to it. Much better. 

“No time for tea John!” 

He shook his head and finished making his own cup. Sherlock was throwing something around, but thankfully, but the sound of things, it was only clothing. John took a slow sip of the tea and relaxed, blinking as his phone went off again. He flipped it open, grinning at it before flipping it closed again. 

“Sherlock, your tea is going to get cold!” John shouted, taking another sip. He should turn in early tonight. That would make up nicely for the lack of sleep from last night. 

“I told you John, I don’t have any time for tea!” Sherlock yelled. 

He chuckled and turned around, cocking a hip against the counter, looking at the steaming cup he had left there. Sherlock would come get it eventually. “Why don’t you have time for it?” 

Sherlock huffed and stomped out into the living room. “Someone has stolen my robe. It is not in my room, your room, the living room, Mrs. Hudson’s laundry room OR her apartment!” 

John took in the sight of Sherlock before him. “Sherlock?” 

Sherlock turned around to John with a snarl. “What!?” 

There was only one question to be asked. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?” 

He looked down at himself, then up at John with a huff. “That is why I must find my robe John.” 

Right. Of course it was. Because normal roommates ran around starkers looking for their robes. “Did you search Mrs. Hudson’s apartment like this?” John watched Sherlock resume the frantic search around the living room. Might as well enjoy the view while he had it.

“Of course! What? No! I waited until she left. Don’t be foolish John.” Sherlock frowned and threw a pillow across the room, lifting the couch cushions up and off, tossing them into the bookcase behind him. John clearing his throat again made him huff with frustration. John was determined to distract him. He turned to shout at John again and froze. 

John was different. Everything was different. Posture. Eyes. Smile. Confidence. His eyes swept over the sight of this new John. It was one he recognized. He knew this John. Had seen him in pictures of John in the military. In the photos John kept under his bed. Easy, positive confidence. Predatory. 

This John wanted. There was none of that awkward flirting, no shy grins. He was pinned in place by those eyes. They were dark blue now. Those eyes were on him. Not looking at him, John’s eyes made a lazy track from his neck downward. He felt his face heat and he straightened up. Stood taller. He had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Except. Except when John’s eyes reached the floor, he started his way back up again. He could feel where John was looking. His eyes were dark. Assessing. Judging. He was not bothering to hide it. He looked. Stared. Appreciated. Devoured. Travelled up his body to his eyes. His mouth fell open a fraction when John shifted, standing more upright, no longer leaning on the counter. 

He felt hunted. John was hunting him. He was the prey and John, this John smelled blood in the air. Those eyes promised him something. Something he wanted, something he needed. Teased him. They held something he didn’t know about John. He couldn’t see. Hadn’t seen. Where had this John been hiding? Was this the John who had shot Jeff Hope for him? 

Just as quickly as this new John had appeared, he disappeared. John relaxed and his posture once again fell into one that he recognized. John gave him another smile before picking up his cup of tea and walking towards the stairs. 

“I would suggest putting some pants on Sherlock.” 

Sherlock shivered and fell back onto the scratchy couch as he watched John walk up the stairs. The second he heard the door shut, he pressed his hand between his legs and against his throbbing erection. He closed his eyes and imagined the sight of those eyes again, those eyes that wanted to devour him. He wrapped his hand around himself, a small breathy moan escaping him, stroking himself once, twice, three times before he came, biting down the shout that threatened. 

He stared down at the mess on his chest and sank back against the couch. His skin felt hot. He could still feel John’s gaze on him. His eyes. 

“Now Sherlock.” 

His voice spurred him into a mad scramble for his room. He shut the door behind him and breathed, looking down, cursing his body. He was hard again. 

John smirked and retreated up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sherlock has a hair-trigger. Because I totally have the headcanon that while Sherlock is NOT a virgin, he hasn't had many partners and hasn't had sex with a lot of people. So when John goes all BAMF on him, he turns into a blushing teenager. So...yeah. I have no excuse for that.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
